The Light At The End of The Tunnel
by huddycouse
Summary: Eight years have passed since Wilson died. Rachel finds someone belongs to his past, but he was supose to be dead...wasn't he?
1. Chapter 1

Looking at my watch I saw that it was 02:30 p.m. and I was supposed have been home two hours ago.

I ran home as fast as I could, hoping that my Mother would still be there instead of- him… I made my way to my home and saw that my Mother's car wasn't in there. My heart sank at the thought that 'he' would here instead. I walked through the door, removing my shoes as I went inside. The lights were off and I couldn't see a thing.

I walked into the dark kitchen and turned the light on… just to have my eyes land on a certain someone.

"Where've you been?" He asked as I stared into his cold eyes. Lucas, my stepfather, got out of his chair and walked over to me. He bent down to my height.

"I'll ask you again, where the hell have you been!" He yelled, making me jump slightly. Chills ran down my spine and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I…I was at school doing extra work to get my grades up." I said with my head down, to afraid to look at him.

"Don't you lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't I-." I was cut off by a painful blow to the face. I fell to the ground my eyes still away from his face.

"I know where you were. You were with that stupid little friend of yours Robin!" He chuckled, "You're going to get it now."

He grabbed my hair and dragged me into the living room. "No! Please!" I screamed but he ignored me and dragged me across the floor. I tried to shake him off… I tried…

But I failed and he instead of dragging me, picked me up over his shoulder and carried me towards the couch. He lied me down, and yanked off my skirt along with my panties.

"No, Lucas please. I'm sorry!" He started to remove his own pants, and positioned himself at my entre"

"Shut up, Rachel! No-one can hear you. Besides, who would believe you anyway?"

"Please, God no! I don't want this again!"

He rammed his cock inside of me... I felt a burning sensation engulf my body and a scream ripped threw my throat. He hit me once more to silence my screams. I felt like my insides were on fire. He ignored my pleas and continued to thrust himself in and out of me. It didn't take very long for him to release inside of me, and he finally pulled out.

He got up off the couch and redressed himself, I couldn't look at him… I kept my eyes shut. I heard his chuckle, his disgusting, rusty laugh was forever branded in my mind.

"Clean this up before your Mother comes home from work. I'm going out for awhile."

My body ached… I couldn't move… I was broken…

* * *

I just was just sitting under shower, letting ice cold water trail down my body.

Trying to wash all the remains of stepfather. I start to think to myself. ' I didn't do anything to deserve this, his urge for lust.'

"Rachel?" I was interrupted by a gentle voice that I was longing to hear. My mother didn't know my stepfather was hitting me. She was always at work and I usually kept quiet about it. I got out of the shower and got dressed in an over sized shirt and long baggy pants. I came down the staircase looking for her.

"Hm, Mom; Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart." I walked towards the kitchen barely making a sound. I stood at the doorway. As my Mom turned around she smiled at me.

"How was school sweetie?" I didn't say anything.

"What's for dinner?" I asked her, trying to avoid the question. I sat down at the table and looked out the window.

"Baby, did something happen at school? I'm all ears." I looked her in the eyes.

"No your not, you are always at work or you bring your work home with you."

"I know, but Rachel I promise we'll have more time together."

"That's what you said 2 months and since then we haven't done anything together."

"Rachel I didn't know you felt like this, but I have to work to keep ." All of sudden her cell phone rang, I knew it was her job. I looked away with tear coming down.

"I'm sorry, Baby I have to take this." She kissed me and went to go get her phone.

* * *

**Later that night...**

An Embrace…Warm. Soft. Strong. Comforting. She lent into it, leaning back against him. resting her head upon his shoulder and closing her eyes, inhaling his scent, reveling in his presence. She placed her hands and arms over his, which were wrapped about her waist, holding he close.

"I love you,Partypants" he murmured, his voice soft and melodious even at such a low volume; he kissed her upon her cheek and rested his chin upon her shoulder, though he had to hunch just a little to do so. Then, unexpectedly, he added, "I'm sorry."

She lent her cheek against his. "I know," she whispered. "I wish you could stay. I've missed you, House."

He did not answer in words but held her all the closer. Then, he was gone – vanished, as if he'd never been.

And she awoke in tears. She was drowning in her own silence. He was alone in his own darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, I'm home!"

Her voice rang out to an empty home. sparsely furnished room, confused.

Ah, a note. Of course.

She placed her book bag on the nearest chair and leaned over the table to read the perfectly-formed characters on the elegant stationary.

Dearest Rachel, Mom had to respond to an urgent call. We'll have dinner next week, okay? It's a promise. I Love you. Lisa Cuddy

The girl exhaled, unable to withhold a sigh of disappointment, and slumped into the chair— Rachel raked her fingers through hair, eyes still focused on the note. Another promise. Just like last week. And the week before, too.

Cuddy had always worked hard, but she loved her little girl—and her little girl adored her. A tiny, round-faced Rachel stared up at the tall, serene woman holding her hand, tripping over her own feet every few steps in distraction. It seemed unbelievable that someone as noble as Cuddy would do something like this. Other mothers might take their children to the amusement park frequently, but Cuddy was different. Amusement parks were noisy and dirty; Cuddy was perfect.

Above them, the curving arch of the bright red entryway seemed to sparkle in the brilliant sunlight. Towering roller-coasters loomed even higher, constantly twinkling with the rush of yellow and green trains filled with joyfully screaming riders. The sweet scents of cotton candy and fresh crêpes wafted through the air. Vendors carrying balloons and plush prizes wandered the crowd. Vibrant colors, echoing laughter, and cheerful music filled the place.

Rachel smiled as she leaned on the table, fondly recalling that magical day. They rode every ride, or so it seemed, although she had been too scared to try a big roller coaster even with Cuddy right beside her. They tasted every treat, until they both felt sick and had to sit near the fountain and rest—rather than risk motion-sickness. They tried every game; Rachel lost every time, but Mama showed some skill. The small girl clutched the plush purple alligator, a prize hard-won by Cuddy after many tries, for the rest of the day, terrified of losing something so precious. They stayed until she was almost too exhausted to walk; Cuddy carried her home as effortlessly as if she were weightless.

At the table, the young woman straightened up and ran her fingertips over the paper. Things had changed, but promises hadn't lost their value. She still believed.

Turning around a little too quickly She even heard he make way up enter the house.

"Your mother went out having a meeting until nine. This means we have plenty of quality time together." Lucas said, sitting, holding a picture frame. "You know, you look awful tired today? You look much better in this picture. Who is this boy? The blonde one, that is."

Rachel stammered. "Get out of here, please."

"I'll bet blonde guy here doesn't know how lucky he is, standing next to a girl like you." Lucas started towards Rachel. "I wonder if he knows what he's missing, because it's not like you hold out. Is it?"

Rachel screamed and ran, wondering why her mother left her with him, the question flooding through her mind knowing that Lucas was going to get to her again. She headed towards the bathroom, but Lucas grabbed her before she could slam the door. Unable to fight his strength, Rachel just screamed and cried hoping someone would hear her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why won't you stop?" Rachel screamed at him, her voice growing hoarse.

"Shut up!" Roughly Lucas placed his mouth on Rachel's, kissing her so hard that it hurt, almost devouring her face with his disgusting kiss.

Rachel gagged and bit his tongue to stop him. Lucas jumped back in shock, slapping Rachel across the face and dragging her by the hair to the living room. He ripped her top off before throwing her onto the couch. Holding her down, he kissed up her naked midsection. As she cried, begging for him to stop he fondled her breasts through her bra. Rachel struggled against him, despite knowing it was hopeless to do so. Lucas just laughed, holding up his belt and threatening to tie her hands with it. Rachel felt her arms pinned above her head, expecting the worst and knowing there was no way to stop it.

He looked at her, so weak and helpless. "It's okay Rachel, today is going to be special for us." Rachel didn't say anything, just watched as he finished tying her arms and unzipped his pants. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this, since last time. Touching your smooth skin drives me absolutely crazy. So tell me Rachel, what's it like to touch me?"

"Please don't do this. I hate you!" Rachel cried, struggling against the binds. "Let me go now!"

"You know you like it, you evil slut. Otherwise you would have told someone" Lucas rasped in her face. "Now you're going to be a good little girl."

"Now you're going to a good little girl. Oh yes, you'll be well worth the wait."

He pulled up her shirt, and pulled down the cup of her bra. He pinched her nipples until they became hard.

He tore at her clothing, and soon began thrusting into her. Much to his dismay, her eyes began to flutter open. He knew she would start crying again, oh how he hated that fucking crying. He reached for his lighter from his pants pocket. He flicked the flame to life, and held it to her side, against her skin.

"Start the fucking sobbing and I'll give you something to cry about." Lucas ground out through clenched teeth.

She held her breath, and tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't and he lit her up. Holding the flame to her side until she was screaming out at the top of her lungs, and her skin was charred.

She soon passed out from the pain. The last thought on her mind_, "I just want to die. I hope I don't wake up this time._

Rachel woke up to see that she was in her bed. She felt her body ache. she was scared to get up to see the state her body was in. She heard her mom and Lucas in the other room laughing . She gripped her blanket as her body felt pain. She knew that it probably wouldn't be the last time he was going to do it. She didn't want to face her mother. She knew that she wouldn't be able to face her after what Lucas had done to her. She cried silently hoping that no one would hear.

* * *

Rachel looked down and yawned a little. Everyone is falling asleep in the class. None of them were listening and as for her, she was just forcing herself to stay awake and taking in all the stuff in that the teacher was blabbering about.

" Alright, we shall sum up here. See you guys tomorrow. " The teacher finished and walked out of the class.

Everyone started moving around the class. Throwing of paper planes, shouting across the class, girls taking out their makeup tools and some, started reading on their notes. And, she was one of those.

" Rachel. " Tania tapped on her shoulder and smiled. " Sophia and the others are skipping class again. Wanna join? " She asked.

" Skipped classes? " Rachel laughed a little "i don't think that's for me." she smiled and returned back to her book.

As she watched the girls rushing out fo the class, she giggled. the girls in her class would still considered her as one of their friends. Yes, they are good friends.

"Rachel, why didn't you go with them? " Alison came over with his bag of chips.

"skipping classes isn't for me." She smiled and looked out of the window. "i would prefer to date with my notes." she laughed.

The door opened and the girls came running back. Didn't they said that they were skipping lessons? Got caught by the principal or was it that the teacher ain't going to come? She watched all of them going back to their place and brought out their book, giggling to one another and putting on some make up again.

"didn't they say they were skipping this class?" Rachel asked while watching them.

"Rachel!" Lucy came over and smiled widely. "guess what?" She cheered.

"aren't you all skipping this class? Why are you coming back again?" Rachel asked.

"I've received a news that today a HOT Physics teacher would come in and take this lesson rather than Matt!" She cheered again. "How does my hair look? " She emphasized on the words ' hot ' and looked at herself in the small mirror.

"Lucy, you always look good." Rachel smiled. "Matt isn't coming? "

"Heard that he is going to get married with Marie . Good news Physics teacher he is lot older" She laughed.

Rachel looked at the door, waiting for the Physics teacher to come in. was hoping that he might be able to teach better than Matt. Hoping that her subject would improve slightly better. Matt was a good teacher and he taught well. All she hope that this teacher would be at least, be as good as Matt.

"Here he comes." Sophia smirked as she looked at the door opened.

The teacher entered the class. He walked and placed the books on the table, looking towards the whole class. He had short and dark hair, beard, and, he was pretty tall. He had a pair of dark blue eyes that send chills down Rachel's spine. It was cold. She could already heard all the girls talkings and the boys in the class, ignoring that he was actually standing there.

He banged his fist against the board, getting everyone's attention. He glared at everyone and leaned against the board, giving everyone a stern stare. He should be a strict teacher, right? Rachel thought.

"So cool!" Sophia whispered loudly, obviously wanting him to hear it.

"I would be your Physics teach for the next three months. The two teachers are getting married and would not be coming back till then."

He went on and on but somewhere along the ride Rachel stopped listening. She knew everything he`d say, she had heard it all before. His speech told her what she needed to know - he was serious about his work, had the brain to actually pull something off and she liked him. So there was no need to actually pay attention to what he said.

House found himself a little disappointed to see his students simply walk and simply sit at some random chair and keep bored faces while chewing on their pencils.

"Seriously, this is how you guys act today. C'mon, not acting as if you were locked up in a cell."

"Technically we are." Rachel said, That earned her a raised eyebrow but the House seemed to be smart enough not to question her.

House just laughed and sat on top of his desk. He seemed oblivious to the reason of why he only seemed to get the girl's attention while the guys focused on something else, though this has happened before.

"Well I will do my best to make this jail cell the most comfortable possible. Let's start with names, mine's James Gregory, but you are all welcome to call me Greg if you like. Now yours, let's start with you."

He nodded.

Looking over at him, she replied, "My name is Rachel"

She put his hands on the table and smiled

There was something about her that intrigued him.

The familiarity Rachel felt was overwhelming. And what confused she even more was the fact that this man looked as if he was thinking the same thing...

"Good," he reply softly "You Boy?"

"Michel"

"Amie"

House stifled a yawn.

"Alice"

One by one they said their names. He was proud for his good start.

Let start with the lesson. " He opened the book and start writing words on the board.

" Teacher " Sophia stood up and shouted for his name with a lively tone in it.

" yes? " He answered her without looking at her.

" my eyes aren't feeling well. " She said it cutely and pouted.

" go to the nurse offic. " He replied bluntly while looking at the textbook.

" but shouldn't the teacher in the first place take a look at his student before allowing her to go to the nurse office? " Sophia smiled cutely.

House sighed and placed the book down. He walked up to her slowly and stood in front of her, looking straight into his eyes. " What's wrong with your eyes? " He asked.

" using that trick again i guess. " Tania whispered and smirked.

" Is there anything on my eyes? " She closed her eyes and giggled.

Rachel laughed a little while looking at the mini commotion that was happening in the class currently.

" Did you see anything? " Sophia smirked and opened one of her eyes.

On her eyelid, ' Kiss me? ' was written on it. She leaned in closer towards the teacher, allowing him to get a closer look at her eyes. Her eyes was filled with make-up that indeed, made her looked a lot prettier than how she actually was.

" i don't see a single thing. If you aren't feeling well, go to the nurse office. If you are okay, then get your ass down on the chair and listen to the lesson. " He finished and walked back to the front.

" rejected " Lucy sang and laughed.

" Shut up, " Sophia scolded and sat down, folding her arms.

Rachel paid all her attention looking towards what he was writing on the board and listened to every word he said.

The longer she watched Greg, the more he seemed familiar. Rachel was sure that she had never seen him before but still... Something in the angle he kept his head and the look in his eyes were familiar. She could have sworn she recognized them but not from in person.

A photograph. Yes, she had seen a photograph of him. A little younger, perhaps? But what photograph? Where?


End file.
